


Two Date Minimum

by pinn



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/pseuds/pinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a bad extended sports metaphor, Greg has a vivid imagination, and a courtship is underway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Date Minimum

Greg slides lower in his seat and bites down a groan. "Nick? I dunno if this is such a good idea."

Nick stops unzipping Greg's pants and looks up with a smirk. "Never thought the day would come when Greg Sanders didn't think something was a good idea."

"No, I think this," Greg waves his arms around to indicate the car, the isolated road, and their current state of undress, "this is all a great idea. It just seems a little sudden. I mean, I'm not about to turn down a blowjob but you've never seemed interested in giving me one. Especially in a state car."

Nick sits up and shrugs. "Slow night. What can I say?"

"Oh, that's just great, Nick. Way to make a guy feel wanted. Thanks." Greg leans back in his seat, braces his toes against the floor of the car, and pulls his fly back up. The zipper catches on a swatch of his boxers and he swears under his breath. The pale blue cloth is sticking through the teeth of his zipper and he tugs hard against the metal pull. "Fucking perfect."

Nick laughs openly, and Greg shoots him a dirty look.

"C'mon, Greggo. You know that's not what I meant," Nick says.

"It doesn't matter how you meant it, Nick." Greg tugs harder and the pull finally comes free. He tucks his boxers all the way in before pulling his zipper up. "It matters that you said it."

Nick opens his mouth to speak and then shuts it again. He stares at Greg so intently that Greg starts to feel like he's under a microscope. He squirms in the seat, trying to break Nick's line of sight, and force him to talk. Nick stays silent though, ignoring his chance to make things right, and Greg gives up. "Let's just go. We didn't find anything out here, and god only knows what you might decide to do if we're here any longer."

"Greg-"

"Don't. Just don't." Even Greg's voice is tired. "You got to live out your little sex by the side of the road fantasy and I got to experience what it feels like to be mentally sucker punched. I'd say we both broke even." He starts the car and pulls back onto the road.

They're just below the crest of the hill when Nick audibly sighs. "Don't do that," Greg snaps. He tightens his grip on the wheel and stares straight ahead. Greg's always liked the city lights. It's odd the way they make the night sky glow as though a dome has been dropped over them, but he's hardly noticing that now.

"Do what?"

"Sigh like that. Like I'm supposed to feel guilty or something."

Greg can feel Nick shift in the seat next to him, and it's like he's been slipped between two glass plates and slid back under the microscope again. "Don't do that either!"

Nick smirks. "Do what?"

"Stare at me like that!"

"I can't help it. You look really hot and bothered right now."

"I am. Bothered, I mean."

"Well, what's bothering you?" Nick drawls.

"Don't even try that; don't even try to butter me up with your little Texas accent. I know you like to think that when you speak like that people have a hard time not throwing themselves at you but you're wrong. I am perfectly capable of resisting your 'I'm so hot cause I'm country, and my voice makes you think of hot, slow, sweaty sex in the middle of the afternoon.'" Only after he's done talking does Greg realize exactly what he's just said. He's not going to draw attention to that though because there's always the chance that Nick didn't hear it. "And for the record, you're bothering me because you've suddenly decided that you need to have sex with me. I don't know what you think of me, obviously not very much, but I require at least two dates before I put out."

Nick doesn't say anything and Greg's curiosity gets the better of him after several seconds of silence. He turns his head to gauge Nick's reaction only to find that Nick has slid over so that he's on the edge of his seat and his hands are currently creeping towards Greg's thigh. "What are you doing?"

"Pull over, Greg." Nick says.

"I was serious about those two dates, you know," Greg says as the car grinds to a halt on the side of the road.

"Uh-huh."

"I was."

"I know. But last night I picked up the tab for the pizza, and I paid for you three weeks ago when we saw that movie. What was it called? The one with that chick in it? Anyway. The way I see it, you should be blowing me. But I'm just not that kind of guy, you know?"

Greg swallows hard and ignores the twitch of his dick, impatient against the side of his leg.

"Huh," he manages weakly. What little breath was left in his lungs whistles out between his teeth as Nick leans over and cups him with his palm.

"C'mon," Nick breathes. "Just lemme."

The temptation to give in is strong, stronger than anything Greg's felt in a long time. Nick's offering up something that Greg's been thinking about more and more over the past few weeks. Maybe it's possible that Nick picked up on this shift in their relationship too, and that's why he's offering a blowjob in the middle of the day after six weeks of just hanging out. Greg hears something in his brain click as he realizes that Nick has been flirting with him. He drops his head on to the steering wheel and groans.

"What's wrong, Greg?"

"I'm an idiot who has completely missed every signal you've thrown me lately."

"I can't argue with that." Nick laughs until Greg picks his head up and glares at him. "Why do you think I resorted to offering a blowjob? I was beginning to think you were asexual."

"Hey, that's a valid life choice," Greg replies automatically.

"What?"

He realizes what he's said and smiles. "Sorry, I have some friends who are asexual."

"Uh, Greg," Nick squeezes, "not that I don't want to talk about your friends, but what about this?"

Greg looks back out over the steering wheel and sets his jaw tightly. "Um. It's just this is kinda fast, you know."

Nick looks skeptical. "No, it's not."

"It is!" Greg exclaims. "It's like...like...forget about first base and second...you've just jumped right to third and I didn't even know we were playing ball!"

"We're not playing ball, Greg. That's sort of my whole problem here. See, I'd like to play ball with you, but for some reason, you won't come out of the dugout."

Greg glances over at him.

"C'mon Greggo...out of the dugout...batter's up."

Greg laughs out loud, and the sound echoes in the car. "What _the fuck_ is with all the sports metaphors?"

Nick snickers. "You started it, man, with your first base, second base, 'but I didn't know we were playing baaaall.'"

"I was just making a point."

"And you did. The point is that you're lousy with metaphors and I'm horny because you won't get in the game."

Greg takes a deep breath and speaks, "You're right. About me not being in the game, that is. Of course, since I didn't even know there was a game being played, I don't think you get to be pissy with me about how horny you are but whatever." Nick is watching him, not breathing, not moving, and Greg thinks about every word he's about to say. "The thing is, I've wanted this too much to do it on the side of a road in a state vehicle. To be honest, when I picture us doing this, we're in my bed, the phones are turned off, and there's nowhere we have to be."

Nick exhales, and slides his hand away from Greg's crotch and on to his thigh. "Yeah, that sounds good too."

"I know, I've always had a vivid imagination." Greg smiles smugly. "So, uh, are you busy tonight? 'Cause, you know, I just washed my sheets."

Nick leans over and murmurs in his ear, "I think I can squeeze you in."

Greg almost comes in his pants from the feeling of Nick's words moving into his ear and their double meaning. "Good," he squeaks out. "Seven-ish?"

"Perfect."

"Great."

The drive back to the lab is silent.

When they get back to the lab, Greg parks the car and looks over at Nick. "Have you freaked out and changed your mind?"

"No," Nick glances at him. "Have you?"

Greg's feeling lucky. That combined with the fact that there's no one else in the lot moves him to lean over and press a quick kiss on Nick's mouth. "Nope. Grab the kits, will you?"

He winks at Nick and hops out of the car. Oh yes, feeling lucky indeed.


End file.
